Noticing Izzy
by shopgirl152
Summary: Prequel to First Date. It's been eight years and Phineas and Isabella are still friends. But as so often happens, things can change in an instant and Phineas suddenly finds himself seeing his best friend in a whole new light. But will he have the courage to ask her out? Phinabella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Inspired by Drunk on You by Luke Bryan

* * *

"So Ferb, you ready for the country tailgate tonight?" Phineas hopped into the passenger seat as his brother started the car. He looked down at his attire. "Do you think jeans and a white t-shirt is country enough?" He paused. "Maybe I should wear overalls—"

Ferb held out a hand. "You're fine Phin. Stop worrying."

"Well, okay. I guess this outfit works." He settled back in the seat as Ferb pulled the car onto the road. "Hey, aren't we supposed to pick up Izzy?" His brother didn't respond, only made a U-turn in the middle of the street before pulling to a stop in front of Isabella's house.

Phineas draped an arm out the window, taking a deep breath. "Ah summer. Seventeen years old and one week until school lets out. It doesn't get much better than this. You know Bro, we-" the red head stopped, eyes widening as his other best friend stepped onto her front porch, digging in her purse. "Whoa."

Ferb glanced over, doing a slight double take. "Phin? You alright?" He went to say something else, only to turn at the sound of the car door opening.

"Hey guys," Isabella greeted, sliding into the backseat and closing the door behind her. "Whatcha doin?" She giggled before scooting up so she was sitting on the front edge of the backseat. "Hey Phineas..."

He turned around, mouth suddenly dry as he took in the brown cowboy boots, denim shorts that cut off just below the butt and the purple and black plaid t-shirt that Isabella had tied up to just above the middle of her stomach. He gulped.

"Phin?"

The red head swallowed. "Yeah Isabella?"

"Are you okay? You're looking at me kind of funny."

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

She smirked. "How do you like my outfit? Do I look country enough?"

Phineas quickly glanced down before looking back up. "You look great Izzy." He turned around. "So Ferb, how long til we're there?"

* * *

"Oh look! There's Buford and Baljeet!" Phineas unbuckled his seatbelt, peering out the window as Ferb pulled the car over to the lake, backing in next to Buford's truck.

"Geez, what took ya guys so long? We've been waitin here for half an hour!" Buford griped, walking over to the red head. "Where were you?"

"Well, we had to pick up Izzy."

Ferb smirked as he came around the back of the mustang, making sure to click the headlights on. "There was a minor distraction."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Hey guys."

Buford's jaw dropped as Isabella emerged from the car, adjusting her t-shirt. "Holy mother of-"

"What is all the-ah!" Baljeet walked up behind Buford, gaping. "Isabella, you-you-"

"I'm what Baljeet?" But all the boy could do was stare. Isabella looked up at Ferb, smirking with satisfaction. "Looks like I left them speechless."

"So it would seem." A knowing smile appeared on his face and he winked at her.

"Hey, what's with the winkin?" Buford asked. The other boy merely shrugged.

Isabella walked into the middle of the group, looking at each boy in turn. "Now guys, just because I look like this doesn't mean anyone gets a piece; I am the same person, so if any of you try anything..." her voice went flat. "I'll pound you." She glanced over at the red head. "Of course, there are exceptions." She winked at him. "Right Phineas?"

"Umm..."

"Alright, let's just face facts here. You're hot." The former bully went to walk toward her, only to have the red head step in, slapping the boy's hand away and shooting him a death glare. "Heh. Right. Sorry Phineas." Buford looked around. "Alright, enough messin around; I got bigger plans here. Follow me."

The group followed him over to the truck, watching as Buford dug around the back of the cab before producing something.

"What is that?" Baljeet asked.

"My friends, this is Crown Royal Whiskey, the best whiskey from Canada." The boy smirked. "Took it outta my Mom's liquor cabinet."

"Buford! You expect us to drink stolen whiskey?!"

"Who says it was stolen? It was in my house; that ain't stealin." Buford reached into the cab of the truck, pulling out a stack of Dixie cups. "Now who's in?"

"I am." Isabella walked over, snatching a cup from the stack and holding it out. "Hit me up." The former bully poured her a glass and she knocked it back before resolutely setting it on the side of the truck. "Alright boys, who's next?"

Phineas smirked. "Wow."

"Anyone, anyone?" Buford held the bottle out. "Aw come on! We're men! You're gonna let yourselves get outdrank by Girlie here?"

"Designated driv-" Ferb was cut off by his brother.

"Go ahead Bro; I'll be designated driver. One of us should be sober enough to drive home." Ferb stared at him before walking over to Buford, taking a cup and holding it out while the other boy poured. He knocked it back, setting the cup next to Isabella's.

"Alright, Ferb's in." Buford held the bottle out. "Jeet?"

The boy started, laughing nervously. "Oh no. I do not think-"

"Aww come on Jeet; get outside your comfort zone," the red head urged.

"Carpe Diem?"

He snorted. "No. This is more 'have a little fun and cut loose.'" Phineas slung an arm over his friend's shoulder. "You need a break from applying to colleges Buddy. I mean, you've worked hard enough."

"That is true..." he paused in thought.

"Here. I'll make the decision for ya." Buford poured a cup of Crown Royal, thrusting it at the other teen. "Alright, drink."

"Well...if you are sure..." Baljeet hesitated only a moment before taking the offered cup, knocking it back. He made a face. "Yech! This is horrible! This is vile! This is-" Buford grabbed the cup, pouring another round before handing it back.

"It takes a few rounds before ya like it. Now drink." Baljeet did as he was told, taking another shot. A dopey smile spread across his face. The other teen smirked. "How ya feelin?"

"Effervescent and..." he giggled. "Tingly."

"Feels good don't it?"

Phineas leaned over, whispering to his brother. "Wow. Jeet's a real lightweight." His brother only nodded.

"And for you Dinnerbell?" Buford reached into the cab of the truck, grabbing something before tossing it to the red head. "A bottle a water." He smirked. "Cuz you're a wuss."

Phineas caught the bottle, rolling his eyes as he unscrewed the top and took a sip.

"Let's get this party started!" Isabella pumped a fist in the air, reaching into Buford's truck and turning on the radio, cranking up the volume.

"Now you're talkin!" Buford glanced around at the group. "All in?"

Everyone raised their cups, clinking them together. "All in!"

"To a night of fun and frivolity," Ferb stated.

"And good times!"

The entire group looked over at Baljeet, laughing as the sun faded over Danville Lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: **Happy Friday guys!

* * *

Phineas leaned against the mustang, taking in the sights around him. His friends were having fun; Ferb dancing around to the blaring music while Isabella danced on the tailgate of the truck. His eyes swept the rest of the lake. "Huh. Wonder where Buford and Baljeet went?"

"Come here. I want you to dance with me."

"Huh?" The red head started as his brother walked over, taking him by the hand and leading the two of them to the middle of the clearing. Right as a slow dance song came on. "Uh Bro?"

The other boy put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Don't speak."

He blushed as Ferb put one hand on his shoulder, the other encircling his waist. "You know Ferb, I appreciate that you wanna dance with me, but...this is kinda...well, weird."

"Phineas!" Isabella waved at him from the truck bed. "Come dance with me!"

"Besides, there's someone else I kinda wanna dance with." He gently took his brother's hands, removing them from his shoulder and waist before walking away.

Ferb called after him. "It's all good man! I can dance by myself!"

Phineas laughed, coming to a stop next to the truck bed. He casually draped an arm over the side, watching as Isabella danced around. His eyes traveled up her body, coming to a stop at the denim shorts before traveling to her stomach. He gulped, taking several chugs of water before clearing his throat, attempting to sound casual. "Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin?"

"My phrase! You said my phrase!" She giggled, dancing as he came around to the back of the truck.

"Hey, have you seen Buford and Baljeet anywhere?"

She only giggled, pointing to the back corner of the truck bed. "Oh yeah. They're having fun."

Phineas peered into the corner, his face turning bright red at the sight of his two friends curled up in the back, making out. "Oh. Well...guess I found them then."

"You didn't find them," Isabella protested. "I did!"

"You're a little drunk Izzy."

"No I'm not." She swayed slightly, grabbing onto the edge of the truck for support before standing back up. She went to take a sip of her drink, only for the cup to tip over, spilling down her front. "Oops."

Phineas felt his breath catch as he watched the whiskey run down her body, the droplets seeming to sparkle in the moonlight. He gave an awkward cough before extending his hand to her. "Come on; let's get you off the tailgate."

"Why?"

"Because you're tipsy and you might fall."

"I'm not tips-ah!" The girl gave a loud shriek as her foot caught between the tailgate and truck bed. "Phineas!"

He chucked the water bottle to the side, holding his arms out and catching her bridal style. Before he realized what he was doing, the red head pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair. "Shh...it's alright. I got you."

She sniffled into his t-shirt, slightly pulling at him before giving a final sniff. She looked up, slowly running a hand down the right side of his face before reaching up and kissing him.

Phineas stood stock still, his heart racing as Isabella's lips left his, slowly kissing his cheek, chin and nose before gently placing tiny kisses down his neck. He took a shuddering breath, legs shaking as one of her hands traveled down to the hem of his t-shirt, slowly lifting it up.

He stopped the motion and she looked up at him. The red head leaned down, ready to kiss her when he came to his senses. "Whoa whoa whoa."

"What's wrong?" she slurred.

"Izzy, you're drunk." He gently set her down, taking the empty Dixie cup from her and setting it off to the side before wrapping an arm around her. "Come on; let's go sit down by the lake for awhile. You need to sober up."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yeah, I know. Short chapter. More to come tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, just a little bit further..." Phineas gently led Isabella down to the water's edge, keeping a firm grip on her waist as she teetered back and forth. "This looks like a good spot." He eased her down to the ground, only to have her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down with her. "Oof." He landed with a grunt, hastily climbing off her.

She scooted close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Phineas?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like me?"

He did a double take. "What?"

"I said 'why don't you like me?'"

"I like you Izzy."

"No. Why don't you _like_ like me?" A soft hiccup escaped her lips and she sighed, looking down at her outfit. "I wore this for you, you know. So you'd notice me."

"Notice you?"

"It was supposed to get your attention." She smirked, voice coy. "Ferb said I looked hot."

The red head felt his blood boil. "_Ferb_ said that?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous Izzy."

She giggled, leaning up to kiss him. "Yes you are." She ruffled his hair, words slurred. "You know Phineas, you're awfully cute when you're jealous." Isabella went to kiss him again, only to lose her balance, falling into his lap.

Phineas looked down, trying not to stare at the girl's t-shirt, which had ridden up to just below her breasts. He quickly stood up. "Uh Izzy? It's getting kinda hot. Maybe we should head back to the-"

"What's your hurry Phin?" Isabella stood up, hands falling to the hem of her shirt as she started to pull it over her head.

"Wait!" She stopped as Phineas took a step toward her, hastily grabbing both her hands in one of his and quickly pulling the t-shirt down. "It's getting chilly. You, uh, don't want to get cold." He regarded her for a minute. "Izzy, I'm sorry to have to do this, but..." before the girl could say anything, the red head picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he made his way back to the clearing.

"Let's hope the others are ready to go. I think it's time to end this party."

* * *

"Okay Izzy, almost there." Phineas made his way to the clearing, looking around. "Buford? Jeet? Ferb?" He walked over to Buford's truck, peering into the truck bed. "Well, Buford and Jeet are still here but where's Ferb?"

The red head looked around, reaching into the truck and turning down the music. Suddenly, the sound of heavy snoring could be heard. "Huh?" He looked behind the passenger side, finding his brother passed out in the backseat. "Oh. There you are Bro." He smirked at the phrase. "Guess everyone overdid it tonight huh Izzy?" Silence. "Izzy?"

Phineas gently removed the girl from his shoulder, holding her bridal style as her head flopped against his chest. He smiled as he set her in the passenger seat of the truck, buckling her in before reaching around the outside of the cab and grabbing Buford's keys from the teen's shorts pocket.

The red head stared at the other car a moment before climbing into the driver's side. "I guess I can leave the mustang here; Danville's pretty safe." He chuckled as Isabella gave a loud snore. "Alright Izzy; let's get you and everybody else home."

* * *

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?" Phineas cautiously opened the door of the Garcia-Shapiro residence, poking his head inside. "Hello? Anybody home?" The question was met with silence and the red head breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at the passed out girl in his arms. "Okay Izzy, let's put you in bed." He stepped into the house, blushing as he looked down. "Huh. Just carried you over the threshold."

He shook his head, clearing the sudden thought away before walking down the hallway toward Isabella's room. He gently nudged the half closed-door open, walking inside. "You know, it's probably a good thing that your Mom's not home." The red head smirked. "This whole thing would look kinda bad."

Phineas gently laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket, chuckling softly as Isabella gave another loud snore. A soft smile crossed his face. "You sure looked pretty tonight Isabella." He paused. "Can't believe I never noticed it before..." The red head bent down, brushing a strand of hair from her face before kissing her on the forehead. "Good-night Izzy. Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Happy Easter everyone! I know this chapter is also a bit short, so I'll be posting two chapters today. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

_Monday morning_

Phineas sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rummaged around in his locker. "Now where did I put-"

"Phineas?"

He poked his head around the side of the door, stomach somersaulting at the sight of the person in front of him. He gulped. "H-hey Isabella." He quickly looked her up and down. "You look nice today."

She blushed. "Th-thanks." An awkward silence passed between the two teens. "I just wanted to say thanks." She paused. "For, um, looking out for me Saturday night. I...didn't mean to get that drunk."

"Oh. Yeah. No problem."

"You didn't tell my Mom did you?"

He smiled. "No."

"That's good..." she paused. "Soo...how was class?"

"Good."

"That's...good, I guess." Isabella glanced to the side. "Well...I guess I should get going. Big test in history today..." She went to walk away, only for the red head to speak up.

"Izzy?"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said about that outfit you were wearing Saturday? That you wore it for me so I would notice you?" He paused, remembering something. "Did Ferb really say you looked hot?" Isabella giggled. "Don't laugh Izzy."

"I'm sorry Phin, but...I don't think I remember telling you that."

"You don't?"

"No. Sorry."

"Well, that's a relief."

"What?"

"I said 'that's a relief.'"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well..." the red head trailed off, looking around and rubbing the back of his neck before turning to her. "When you told me what Ferb said, I felt...I dunno. Weird. Like...I didn't like him saying that about you." He paused, smirking. "Actually, I kinda wanted to punch him."

Isabella smiled. "You were jealous."

"Yeeaah...I guess I kinda was..."

She went to say something, only for the bell to ring overhead. "Shoot." She looked at him. "I'm sorry Phin, but-"

"Class."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"I'll...see you at lunch?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

"Okay." Isabella paused, looking down at her feet before looking back up at him. "Bye."

The red head watched her go, waiting until she disappeared into the crowd of students before turning back to his locker. He reached in and grabbed a textbook, growling at it in annoyance. "Yeah. _Now_ I find it."

"Ugh."

He peeked around the door, smirking. "Still recovering from the hangover Bro?"

"The sunlight burns." Phineas laughed out loud. "Did you talk to Izzy?"

He closed the locker door, falling in step next to his brother as they made their way to class. "Yeah. She thanked me for looking out for her Saturday night." He looked at the other teen. "Hey, did you tell Izzy she looked hot?"

His brother nodded.

"Ferb!" Before he realized what he was doing, the red head lunged at his brother, ready to throw a punch. "How could you-" his brother grabbed him by the arm, twisting it around his back and holding it. Phineas growled. "Let me go!"

His brother didn't respond, merely holding him back until the red head calmed down. "Better?"

"_No_."

"Isabella wanted to get your attention with the outfit she was wearing. She asked if she looked hot enough. I merely gave credit to her statement."

"Soo...you don't like her?"

"Not in the slightest. Just friendly feelings."

"Oh." Phineas breathed a sigh of relief as his brother finally unpinned his arm. "Gee, I'm sorry Bro. Guess I flew off the handle there."

Ferb slung an arm around the red head's shoulder. "That is quite alright. A crush would make anyone crazy."

"Crush?" He shrugged off his brother's arm. "No no no. I don't have a crush on Izzy. I just-" the other boy rolled his eyes, smirking. "What?" Without another word, Ferb pushed the red head into the locker. "Dude!"

The other teen merely smirked as he walked away, calling over his shoulder. "Ask her out!"

"Ask her out?" Phineas shook himself, running down the hall after his brother. "Ferb wait!" He skidded to a stop just outside the classroom, calmly walking inside. "Bro, I-"

"No! We did _not_ make out!"

"Huh?" He paused, watching as Buford and Baljeet walked into the room, bickering loudly.

"Yes we did." Baljeet glared at the former bully. "You gave me that vile stuff to drink and then we made out!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not-ow!" Buford reeled around, glaring at Ferb. "Hey! Why'd you bop me in the head?! That hurt!"

Baljeet started to laugh, only to shrink back as Ferb reached a hand up, threatening to bop him upside the head. "Heh. Sorry." He meekly sat down. "I will sit."

Phineas watched in amazement as Buford did the same. "Wow Bro. That's kind of impressive." He pulled out a desk chair, turning it around and sitting down in it so he was facing his brother. "Now, about asking Izzy out..."

Ferb groaned, laying his head on the desk. "Why am I the only sane one?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I can do this. It's just asking her out. How hard can it be?" Phineas resolutely pounded a fist into the palm of his other hand. "It's just Isabella." He smirked. "I think that's the problem." He began to pace back and forth. "What if I ask her out and she says no? Or what if I mess up? What if she says yes, we go out, but then-"

"Aww come on Dinnerbell!" Buford groused. "Ya've been worryin about this for five minutes! I'm hungry! Can we go inside already?"

"But...Isabella's inside."

"Please." Ferb gently pushed his brother aside, opening the doors to the school cafeteria, Buford and Baljeet following behind.

He hesitated a moment before bolting inside, following the guys to their usual table.

"What took you guys so long?" Isabella asked.

"We were unavoidably detained," said Ferb.

"By what?"

"Well, Dinnerbell here was having a hard time decidin-hey!" Buford yelped as Ferb socked him in the gut underneath the table. He glared at the British teen before turning back to Isabella. "Dinnerbell couldn't decide what he wanted to eat, so we was waitin for him to decide." He turned back to Ferb. "Happy?"

Ferb nodded as he took a seat, motioning for the others to follow suit.

Phineas was about to sit down next to Baljeet when the boys spread out so there was no more room.

Baljeet smirked. "We are sorry Phineas, but there appears to be no more room on _our_ side of the table."

His face flushed. "Oh come on guys! That's not fair!"

"Yeah? Well neither is strandin Jeet and I in my front yard!"

"What?" Isabella looked at the red head. "Soo...you left them stranded?"

"No no no. It wasn't like that." He sat down next to her. "I drove Buford's truck back to Danville because him, Ferb and Jeet were already in the truck when I got there. It was just easier to take everyone home that way. I dropped you and Ferb off, then drove the truck back over to Buford's house." He looked down at his hands. "I may have left the truck parked in the front yard with Buford and Baljeet still in the back."

"Ya darn right ya did," Buford growled. "My Mom found us and the empty bottles of Crown Royal! I'm grounded for a month!"

"A month?" Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Have ya met my Mother?"

"It _was_ rather embarrassing," Baljeet admitted. "Especially when Mrs. Van Stomm asked why we were spooning..." he paused. "And we did make out Buford."

"No we didn't"

Baljeet merely sighed.

"Soo...what else happened Saturday night?" Isabella asked, turning toward Phineas. "Like I said earlier, I only remember some parts of it."

"Well...what do you remember?"

"Umm..." she paused in thought. "I remember having another shot of Crown Royal, then climbing onto Buford's tailgate and dancing to whatever was on the radio." She scrunched her face up in concentration. "I think you were there Phin. Standing next to the truck."

"Yeeahh..." he paused. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well, I was dancing around and...kinda lost my balance. I tripped and started to fall, but-"

"I caught you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Her face flushed. "Oh. Well, I guess it was a good thing you-" Isabella stopped, eyes widening. "Oh my gosh. I fell into your arms and-and-"

"Yeah..."

"I-I have to go." Isabella quickly stood up, bolting from the cafeteria without another word.

"Izzy wait!" Phineas jumped up, knocking over his water glass as he ran after her.

Baljeet blinked. "I wonder what that was about?"

The other boys merely shrugged, returning to their lunches without another word.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter to go guys! It'll get posted tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

"Izzy wait!" Phineas ran into the hallway, catching up with Isabella just outside the biology lab. He put a hand on her arm. "Isabella-"

She wheeled around, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Phin. I'm so sorry. I was drunk and I-I-" she swallowed. "I didn't mean to kiss you like that. It's just that I-"

"You like me."

Isabella started. "What?"

The red head glanced to the side, focusing on the tile floor a moment before turning his gaze back to her. "You told me. When we were down by the lake. You asked me why I didn't _like_ like you and then you said you wore that outfit for me. So I'd notice you."

She hid her face, the words muffled through her hands. "Oh my gosh. I'm so embarrassed right now."

He smirked. "_You're_ embarrassed? Think about me Izzy; I was trying to make sure you didn't hurt yourself. That and…you tried to kiss me again after that. You also stumbled and…well, kinda fell into my lap."

"Oh my gosh."

"Izzy."

She hid her face again, only to slowly spread her fingers apart. "Wait. I remember something. Earlier, when I tried to kiss you, you..." her eyes widened. "You leaned down to kiss me!"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Yeah...I guess I just got caught up in the moment. The moonlight and the truck and your outfit-"

"So it got your attention?"

"Kinda..."

"Do you..." Isabella swallowed. "Does this mean you _like_ like me now?"

"I-I dunno." The red head shifted from one foot to the other. "I mean, at first I thought it was the moonlight and you dancing and the outfit, but looking at you now..." he trailed off, taking in his friend's faded denim jeans and conservative lavender t-shirt. "But now...I get this funny feeling in my stomach and it's..." his voice softened. "It's like I'm seeing you for the first time Isabella."

"Oh Phineas..." she went to say something else, only to start as the bell rang. She laughed nervously. "Darn bell huh?"

"Yeah." The two stood there for a moment, staring at each other as students bustled around them, hurrying to their lockers before making their way to class. "So...Isabella, do you-" the red head was cut off by the second bell. "Uhh-"

"Class."

"Right." He laughed nervously as Isabella went to walk away. "See you after school?"

She nodded wordlessly, smiling at him before walking away.

Phineas watched her go, walking on shaky legs as he made his way back to his locker. Upon opening it, he stuck his head inside, pounding his forehead with a fist. "Stupid stupid stupid." After a few minutes, he grabbed a textbook, slamming the door shut. "I'm asking her out. Tonight."

* * *

"Okay, I can do this. No problem." The red head shifted nervously on his best friend's porch, pulling at the collar of his orange and white striped hoodie. "Wow. It sure is hot." He took a few deep breaths and shook himself before ringing the bell.

Isabella opened the door moments later. "Hey Phin. What-"

"Isabella, I know things have been a little awkward since Saturday, what with the party and you being drunk-"

"Phineas!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you really want my Mom to hear you?!"

His face flushed. "Sorry. Anyway Izzy, there's-there's-" he swallowed. "There's really no easy way to say this but..." he trailed off, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Isabella, will you go out with me?"

She stared at him, wide eyed. "R-really? You-you want to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"But wh-"

"Because I realized after school today that it wasn't the outfit or the moonlight. It was you." Phineas looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling shy. "I guess...in some strange way...it's always been you." His voice softened. "I just didn't notice it until now."

"Oh Phineas."

"You can say no if you want. I mean-" he stopped in surprise as Isabella hugged-tackled him, practically sending him off his feet. "Soo...is that a yes?"

She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Yes."

"Cool." He paused. "So-"

"Pick me up Thursday night?"

He laughed. "You got it Izzy."

She gave him one last hug before turning around and walking into the house. "Good-bye Phin. See you Thursday night."

The red head waited for the front door to close before turning around. A smile crossed his face and he clicked his heels together as he hit the sidewalk. "This is gonna be the best date ever!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know; super corny last line. Yet somehow, I can totally see Phineas still saying that phrase when he's seventeen. Anyway guys, thanks for reading and for all the favorites, alerts and reviews! If you want to see how their First Date shakes out, you're going to have to go read the story.


End file.
